Flash Sentry Grounds Giselle, Faline, and Fawn For The Rest Of Their Lives!/The PowerPuff Doe's Run Away From Home/The RowdyRuff Animals console the PowerPuff Doe's
One day, Giselle, Faline, and Fawn dressed up like wonder super heroes, getting ready to swing. "Look no further!" Faline added. "Time for the Powerpuff Doe's Girls to show this swing set what it's all about." Giselle said. The kids chatting "You can do it!" But suddenly a voice shouted "Girls!" It was Flash Sentry, who was very disappointed. "Don't do it. Get over here now." He demanded, "That swing set is too dangerous to play on." "But, Flash, we do dangerous stuff all the time." Fawn explained. "Yes, for the safety of Toon-Town, never just to show off." Flash added. "We're not showing off." Faline told. "Yeah, we're just shoving it in everyone's face that we can do something they can't." Flash added. "No! We're doing it to inspire others to achieve what they thought they could not, to demonstrate the power of female determination! And to take our rightful place in the Toon-Town book of world records." Giselle told her story. "Giselle, reckless irresponsibility isn't going to inspire anyone. Now promise me you won't go on that swing again. Or else you three will be grounded." Flash told. "We promise." Giselle, Faline, and Fawn said sadly. "We promise to wait until you fall asleep." Giselle added. "Then go down in swing set history." Fawn added. "Got to hand it to you, Fawn. Very sneaky to not finish that sentence till just now." Faline added. "Once we break the record, Flash will be so proud." Giselle added. "He'll forget he ever yelled at us. Or ground us." Faline explained. "Now all we need are some witnesses." Giselle told. The kids arrived when their cellphones rang. "Right on time." Giselle said, "Kid citizens of Toon-Town. Thank you for reading our group text and sneaking out to watch us make history! On a related note, please stop responding to the group text." As the swing set begins, they doe's wooing, suddenly Flash arrives, and he was very angry! "Oh, no. Guys, wait!" Faline cried. "We can't stop now!" Giselle added. "Girls! You're in SO MUCH 'TROUBLE!!!!!!!'" Flash shouted. "Uh-oh." Giselle, Faline, and Fawn said worried. As they stop swinging. "Meet me at home, and we'll talk!" Flash ordered. Meanwhile back home... "Giselle, Faline, and Fawn, how many times mustn't we go through this?" Flash asked, "You three couldn't go on the swing set! Like you girls... like you three- promised!" "Flash, the swing set is not dangerous! It's--" Faline scolded. "It's way to dangerous! Do you three I wanna see you girls get hurt?" Flash asked. "We are not babies!" Fawn shouted. "You've gotta let us go back to the swing set, NOW!!" Giselle shouted. "Don't' you take that harsh tone with me, Giselle!" Flash shouted, angrily. "But--" Giselle, Faline, and Fawn said nervously. "As long you three stay away from the swing set, you three shall obey my rules!" Flash scolded. "But, Flash, if you just listen to us!" Giselle explained. "NOT another word with you, Giselle! And I am never NEVER! To hear of you girls going to the dangerous swing set, again! IS THAT CLEAR?!" Flash hollered, angrily. "You're as evil as Carnotauru!" Faline shouted at Flash. "Girls, if you say bad words one more time, then you three are going to be in soo much big trouble!!" Flash demanded. "FLASH SENTRY!! YOU'RE A STUPID BITCH!! YOU FILTHY SLUT! WE'LL TEACH YOU TO FUCK WITH US!!!" Giselle, Faline, and Fawn roared at Flash, now Flash was ''very angry now!'' "That's it, girls! You three are grounded for a week! A month! A year!! You three realize what you've done for yelling at me! That's it!! GO TO BED!! AND DON'T COME OUT!! AM I 'CLEAR?!!!!''" Flash roared. Poor Giselle, Faline, and Fawn were very upset, they turn to Flash, shouting, "YOU'LL BE SORRY!!" Then they rushed upstairs to their room, crying. The door slam was heard, as Flash locked them in their room. Giselle grew angry and roared back at Flash, "OH YEAH?! WE ARE GOING TO RUN AWAY FROM HOME ''FOREVER AND EVER AND '''EVER!!!!!!" Faline kicked the window with her back hoof, causing the window to shatter into pieces! Flash heard the sound of the window breaking and rushed upstairs, trying to open the door. "Come on, girls! Let's get out of here before he comes back!" Giselle said, as she jumped out the window and ran away, crying with Faline and Fawn following her, crying. Flash unlocked the door and shouted, "WHAT'S GOING ON?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THREE TO STAY IN YOUR BEDROOM AND--" Flash was cut off when he saw the broken window and Giselle, Faline, and Fawn running away from home and heading towards the park. Flash gasped in horror and called out, "Giselle! Faline! Fawn! Girls, come back here! Girls!" Just then, sadness came into Flash's mind and began to cry, "Oh no! They're gone! I'm a terrible father!" Flash sobbed.